


morning's on its way

by JuniperTrees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Wingman Rowan Khanna, genderfluid Rowan Khanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperTrees/pseuds/JuniperTrees
Summary: A chance opportunity turns into something like a routine. Merula says she dislikes the arrangement, but you know better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely self-indulgent and has absolutely zero plot relevance

The Great Hall bustles with noise and movement as students and teachers jostle each other and arrange their cots and pillows on the floor.  Dumbledore had decided, spontaneously, that all four houses would congregate in the Great Hall and have ‘a bonding night’, or as Penny called it, ‘a giant sleepover’.   
  
You set your cot down next to Rowan who is busy fussing with their books.   
  
“We’re supposed to bond, Rowan.” You remind them, but they just grunt and flip their book open.   
  
With a sigh, you wave to Ben who comes over, still clutching his pillow. He looks at you nervously. “You think it’s safe here?” He asks.   
  
“All the teachers will be supervising us.” You assure him and he relaxes, but stiffens again when he sees Merula walk through the doors.   
  
She catches you two looking at her and sneers but doesn’t say anything. Without so much as a backwards glance, she makes her way to the Slytherin line and lays her things down.   
  
Penny comes bounding over, looking pleased. “I asked my prefect if we could sleep anywhere we wanted and they said yes.” She carefully sets her cot down before waving and running to join a group of Hufflepuff girls who enter the room.   
  
Barnaby, lumbering oaf that he is, bumps into multiple people before he makes his way over to you. “H’lo,” he greets cheerfully.   
  
“Barnaby!” You gesture to an empty space besides Rowan. “You wanna lie your things down?”   
  
He glances at it before shaking his head. “Wouldn’t want to leave Merula alone.” You look over his shoulder to see a grumpy looking Merula glaring at you.   
  
“You sure, Barnaby? We could invite-” you yelp when Rowan heavily trods on your foot before jerking their head at Ben who has gone pale.   
  
You look at Merula again while rubbing your foot, and she turns so her back is facing towards you. “You know what, Barnaby.”   
  
He blinks. “What?”   
  
“Lay your stuff down here, I’ll keep Merula company.”   
  
There’s an audible sound of terror and you look towards Ben who is sporting a horrified look on his face.   
  
Rowan stops reading their book before they scrutinize you. After a moment, they adjust their glasses and resume reading, but not without saying, “You should probably just bring a pillow, doesn’t look like there’s much room for another cot.”    
  
That is a blatant lie. Currently, Merula’s spot sports two barren wastelands next to her. Barnaby turns to Rowan with a confused look. “But there’s plenty of space.” He starts to say, but you quickly grab your blanket and pillow, knocking your elbow into his windpipe and effectively cut off his airflow.   
  
“Alright then. See you guys.” You give Rowan an appreciative grin and they look up briefly to return it as they flip a page.   
  
With a feeling of determination and impending sense of doom, you make your way over to Merula. Right before you enter speaking distance, you pause, take a breath and pluck up the courage to say hello.   
  
“You look lonely.” You say when you get close enough.   
  
Merula glances at both sides around her and scowls. “Shut up.” She snipes and you realize you’ve inadvertently hit a nerve. She gives you a murderous glare but you just sit down next to her on the cot.   
  
“Wanna be my cuddle buddy?” You offer quickly before you lose the courage. You try to still your hands and ignore how nervous you are.   
  
Merula goggles at you. “Your what?” She asks.   
  
_Good._ You think. Confusion is better than blatant rejection.   
  
“Cuddle buddy.” You repeat, trying not to sound hopeful but failing miserably.   
  
Merula must catch up on your discomfort but, for once, doesn’t say anything.    
  
“Why?”   
  
You shrug. “Because I'm scared of the dark?” You didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but it does anyways.   
  
As if to emphasize your point, McGonacgall shouts “lights off!” and everything goes dim.   
  
You’re starting to regret asking when Merula flicks her head at Ben. “Your muggle friend doesn’t have a cuddle buddy.”   
  
“That’s because Penny went to the bathroom.” You say quickly, hoping she won’t see through your patent lie. Penny is standing a couple of cots away, talking to Andre and very obviously not going to the bathroom.   
  
Merula narrows her eyes and the two of you sit in a awkward silence before she shifts over to give you some more room. “Fine,” she starts, fixing you with a look when you beam and move over, “but if you snore you’re out.” She points to emphasize her point, but you’re already lying down.   
  
“Okay.” You nod, and then you tentatively wrap an arm around her waist.   
  
To your pleased surprise, Merula makes no move to stop you. She grumbles a little when she lies down, complaining about how the cot is too small and that you take up too much room, but she’s lying down all the same.   
  
If Merula is uncomfortable, she doesn’t say it. In fact, you know it must be uncomfortable with your arm digging into her waist, your hair tickling her throat and her elbow awkwardly positioned under your head.   
  
You also know that you do snore, Rowan mentioned it once or twice, but Merula doesn’t say anything about that either.   
  
You wake up the next morning with a terrible crick in your neck and an ache in your back. Merula’s hair is sticking up at seven different angles, and from the way she keeps on rubbing her arm, you know it must hurt.   
  
Neither of you are very well-rested. You because you were too busy staring at a sleeping Merula, and Merula probably because she was woken by your snoring.   
  
Rowan claps you on your back and whispers in your ear that they took pictures, and you’re very much aware that Merula is listening a few feet away. She frowns and makes a face, and she glowers when a group of fourth years pass by, giggling and pointedly looking at the two of you.   
  
Even then, Merula doesn’t complain-not even once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for the light of my life that is Merula Snyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is terminology consistency

You look over at Merula, sitting by herself sullenly in the great hall. She’s been like that for the past forty minutes, and usually, you’d ignore her incessant brooding, but today she hasn’t even tried for a snide remark.

Rowan comes over and follows your train of sight. They answer your question before you can even set it forth. “Heard her grandmother passed away over the summer.” They say quietly, eyes flicking to Merula one more time before they walk off (probably to the library).

There’s a bust of commotion towards the doors of the great hall and you turn your head to see Barnaby shouldering his way towards you. “H’lo!” He says cheerfully, knocking over a display of giant sandwiches. He looks sheepish as the display realigns itself before turning to you.

“How was your summer?” He asks.

You shrug, before glancing at Merula again. She’s glowering at the two of you, but she averts her gaze before you can catch her eye. “It was okay. You’re looking healthy.” You add.

Barnaby grins, but even he notices how your gaze keeps flitting towards the Slytherin table. You clear your throat when he gives you an inquisitive look. “Did you hear about Merula?”

Barnaby’s face sobers. “Her nana passed away. I was at the funeral. She didn’t seem like she wanted to talk much.”

This time, the both of you look towards her. Merula catches it, and abruptly, she stands and storms off.

“She was like that all summer.” Barnaby adds when she sends a group of unfortunate first years scattering with a vicious glare.

You remember Jacob, and you remember sitting alone at home, wondering where he was. You remember the pitying looks and the whispers and you are suddenly hit with the urge to follow Merula, no matter how much trouble she’s brought you.

You turn back to Barnaby. “Hey, could you do me a favor?”

 

* * *

 

As discreetly as you can, you sneak your way into the Slytherin common room. It’s silent and completely empty, most likely because everyone’s at the feast.

You make your way towards Merula’s room quietly. When you get close enough, you press your ear up against the door but hear nothing. You try the knob, and it turns easily.

Almost apprehensively, you push your way in, almost scared of what you’ll find.

The room is surprisingly cozy, one side evidently Ismelda’s. Merula’s side is actually very tidy, although that may be due to the fact she hasn’t unpacked yet.

Merula whips around, wand already at the ready before she freezes when she sees it’s you. “What are you doing here?” She says in disbelief, lowering her wand. She stiffens and points her wand at you again when you smile at her sheepishly. “You shouldn’t be here.” She hisses.

“You seemed upset at the feast.” You explain.

“I was not _upset_.” Merula snaps, too indignant to be true.

“You see what I mean.” You say, gesturing at her figure as if it clarifies everything.

Merula shakes her head and deliberately changes the subject. “How did you get in?”

“Oh, that’s easy. Um,” you warily eye her wand, “could you lower your wand?” She narrows her eyes but complies, “thanks. Uh, oh yeah – Barnaby gave me the password and I snuck in.”

“Merlin’s beard.” You hear her mutter under her breath. “He’s going to get us all killed.”

“Anyway,” you interject. “how are you doing?”

“I’d be better if you’d get out.” She pauses for a minute before adding a petulant, “thanks for asking.” Her eyes soften just a fraction, pretty much imperceptible, but you’ve spent enough time looking at them to know when she’s lowering her guard.

You try to touch her arm but she scowls and slaps it away.

“Oh, come on Merula. I went through all that trouble to get here. Can’t we at least, I dunno,” you stop talking when her eyes narrow dangerously.

You were about to say cuddle, but Merula hates the word, probably because it makes her seem too soft. At one point last year, she’d openly let you use it before Ismelda overheard and started cackling. It’d been a week before she’d even let you near her.

You’ve been careful about saying it since then.

“…hang out.” You finish tersely, and Merula relaxes a little, if at all.

“Fine.” She acquiesces, but you can tell she’s much happier about it than she lets on. She jerks back before you can wrap an arm around her. “If we get caught it’s all Barnaby’s fault.”

“All Barnaby’s fault.” You echo soothingly as you ease her down. It’s quiet for a minute, and Merula is still tense against you before she starts talking.

“My gran passed away.” She murmurs. She shifts her head on your lap to stare at the wall, looking like she’s trying hard not to cry. “She was always strict and mean but, I never thought—after my parents,” she stumbles on her words, her voice cracking before she quiets again and clenches her teeth.

You card a hand through her hair, ignoring the straw-like texture. Merula shudders out an exhale before turning to bury her face in your abdomen. You press your fingers to her hand and tangle them together and you realize she’s crying, shoulders shaking.

As gently as you can, you pull her into sitting position, careful not to look at her face. You wrap an arm around her waist, your hand pressing her head into your shoulder. You can feel the fabric of your shirt dampening, but all you do is murmur softly—almost inaudible, comforting words.

Merula brings her arms around your neck, pressing her face even deeper. It must take an hour before her breathing smooths out, but you stay there even though your leg’s falling asleep and your back’s starting to ache.

It takes another hour for her to fall asleep. Your shoulder is completely soaked and the room is quiet. You’re laying Merula down when you hear voices and footsteps coming up the stairs. You stiffen when Ismelda walks in, looking cheerful. Her eyes go wide when she sees the two of you, before the edges of her lips start to curl.

There’s a malignant look in her eye, but you start talking before she can even begin. “Not a word.” You whisper.

Ismelda seems taken aback before her smiles returns. “Or you’ll what?”

You frown. “Or Barnaby might just find out about your fancying him.”

She freezes at that, and pales even more than she already is. “It’s not like me saying it will do anything.” She huffs after a second. She must sense your confusion because she continues. “Everyone already knows you guys are a thing.”

She lets that sink in and you raise a brow. “How?”

She gives you a look like you’re stupid. “Um, the whole thing in the great hall? Everyone saw?”

There’s a silence. Ismelda shifts before adding, “she’s liked you since first year.” Then she moves to leave. “Have fun.” She mutters before closing the door behind her.

Merula moves slightly in her sleep and you lie down next to her as quietly as you can. There are dark lines under her eyes, but her breathing is steady. You’re hit with the urge to kiss her, but you tell yourself not like this, maybe in the morning.

Your housemates will probably start worrying if you don’t return, but Merula looks so serene like this that you’re compelled to stay. Her eyebrows aren’t drawn into their angry arch, mouth no longer stretched into a malefic sneer.

You don’t remember falling asleep, but when you open your eyes, it’s clear that time has passed. It’s still early as far as you can tell, there’s no hustle or bustle of movement of students making their ways to class, and Merula is still asleep.

It’s quiet for a moment before her eyes flicker open. She just stares at you for a second before she remembers where she is and jerks back so abruptly you go toppling onto the floor.

Bewildered, she looks around. “Why are you still here?” She hisses frantically. You scramble up to calm her down before she can throw a fit.

“Hey,” you push her down, “hey, no one knows. Ismelda won’t say anything.”

Merula briefly stops her worrying, before her eyes go wide. “ _Ismelda saw you?_ ” She all but screeches.

“Yes, but she – ow – Merula, please, she won’t say anything, _ow_.”

“How are you going to get out of here? Someone’s going to report you.” Merula says, and you realize she’s not worried about Ismelda telling people, but whether or not you’re going to lose housepoints.

You place a hand on her waist and pull yourself up onto the bed. “She won’t say anything. I, uh, kind of blackmailed her.”

Merula stills but doesn’t ask. “How are we going to get to class?”

You scratch your neck because she’s got you there. You weren’t exactly planning out your visit in long detail. “I’ll leave when everyone’s gone to class?”

Merula huffs out an exasperated sigh. “How will you know everyone’s gone to class?” She rolls her eyes when you smile embarrassedly. Then, to your surprise, she lies down.

“Are you staying with me?” You ask, in disbelief. “Won’t you miss your first class?”

Merula tries to feign nonchalance. “Everyone skips class.” She says. “You do it all the time.”

You lie down with her, trying not to grin _too_ wide. She frowns when she catches the glint in your eye. “What?”

“Apparently, you’ve fancied me since first year.” You bark out a laugh when Merula flushes a bright red and pushes you away, sending you sprawling on the floor.

She’s red in the face, spluttering empty threats of turning you in herself, and you’d be hard pressed to believe her if her smile didn’t speak so differently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're still starved of more merula content, please look at this picture http://yazuminkelei.tumblr.com/post/179155576507
> 
> please tell me if you guys found typos

**Author's Note:**

> i will maybe update but school has started and i'm already dying


End file.
